


The Seduction of Daphne Greengrass

by TheSinistererMan69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinistererMan69/pseuds/TheSinistererMan69
Summary: This is a posting of possibly a future section of a new and smutt~ish story that I am working on. I have changed the female protagonist's characters name for this scene as i wouldn't want to spoil the story. Enjoy!'Daphne' does not yield to Harry's advances. Harry has a great, spur of the moment solution.





	

AOO3! Annum V: The Seduction of Daphne GreengrassEDIT  
So, she needed a trigger? A sort of trigger that would arouse her? Seduce her? He smirked. He could do that. And do that, he would.  
For the past week Harry had found himself staring at the blonde, slightly distant Slytherin. But he knew she like him and looked at him even sometimes when she thought he wasn’t looking; but along with his mother’s eyes, her excellent peripheral vision had come to him too. Though blurry, he just knew that it was her.  
The morning found Daphne in her usual Runes lesson sitting and yawning as she valiantly tried to take down notes on such a morning. The noise of the scratching of quills permeated the drousy atmosphere of the room. She blinked- something was on her hand. The lightest of touches- lighter than that of a feather. So light that it could have been nothing. Another, on her forearm, What the-? ; this hand, now overtly, though still in a very light and infuriatingly unsatisfactory manner, touched her. Well... seemed to be tapping her in random but intimate places. Her inner forearm, her back, neck, the nape of her neck, jaw, and at one point, he- and she was pretty sure it was a he, had trailed his hand down the curve of her waist, she sat still, fully aware of what was happening and letting it happen. What did not happen was a grab or an outright grope- she wished he'd done that, so that she could have been satisfied- she wanted...- what was she thinking? She was horrified, instantly she shuffled and stood and the feathery hands touch disappeared. She huffed and made to stand up and let the pervert know what happened to scoundrels like him when they decided to mess with a Pureblood. But not before he(she?) gave a firm swat on her butt, causing her to let out a small "Eep!".  
  
Tracy looked at her strangely before blushing and suddenly putting her hand on her chest as if protecting her breasts from... attack, otherwise, the assailant: Harry. She felt jealousy take hold and anger simmer in her chest, evaporating the desire in her loins, but it wasn't the only thing to take hold of her. Harry's hand, and she knew his hand well by now, was on her ass, softly kneading it. She blushed, of course it was Harry. Who else would be so daring? She smiled admiring his forwardness, now blushing harder as his hand travelled... that even that older Slytherin could never bring forth. He just stood there and talked to her as if she was a child to him- wait... She sort of was, being a few years younger than him, whereas he was going to leave this year. She grimaced and then let herself be taken by the very welcome new sensations that Harry induced in her. So what was he doing with her? God! Tracy had been right! She looked over at her girl-friend. And suddenly Tracy closed her eyes as if in great- something was on her thigh, travelling up and towards- Hmmmm, mmm. So that was what Tracy was feeling. Harry was rubbing her. And then it all came to a stop. She felt a breeze past her cheek and the air shimmered. She didn't recieve any other sort of pleasure during the once more dratty, boring, unbearable lecture, which had now become even more unbearable. She was... horny. She blushed; not that it made a difference, her face was already flushed. Damn, Harry had done a good job she thought as she walked out of that lesson thirty minutes later.  
Daphne found herself in bed with Harry. It had been an exhausting day and a stress-reliever was required. And so she invited, blushing- normally she never blushed- to her bed. Literally. They were both sat on her bed, awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. Daphne stole a quick glance at Harry- he looked as flustered as she felt, not looking at her. Yet she thought, and that set her imagination off and she remembered Harry swatting her on the bottom. She glared. Harry caught sight of her and backed up. "You smacked me!"  
He looked confused: "What?"  
"On my butt!..." She delivered indignantly.  
"Ohhh...hmm" And suddenly, he wasn't shy any more. He was smirking. How dare he? He suddenly came closer. "Well, I'd say I was sorry.. but..." he said roguishly.  
"But what?", asked Daphne, impatiently.  
"But- I'd do it again anyway.” Daphne stared. Harry started:  
“I like your butt too much, Daphne. I like you too mu-." He stopped as Daphne took his mouth with hers. He reciprocated. And only a few minutes later, Daphne's panties were off. And Harry's mouth was clamped on her vagina. He sucked and dove in, pleasuring her in the best way possible, other than with his penis. He flipped her over and lay himself down, pulling her over him, so that her ass was facing him and his crotch was on her face. Soon, he was spunking in her mouth and he was making her spend, with ease, as Parseltongue, the noble tongue had many uses. And he loved that ass. He didn't miss the chance to swat it. And Daphne, humouring him, let him, blushing all the while.  
After an hour of pleasant activities, which included him giving her a massage, Daphne giving him a lap dance and finally settling into bed, of course after a few swats to the butt- until the redness came. Daphne was getting used to it. She even got in a few smacks of her own, but preferred receiving them. As they cuddled and mutually decided to stay naked in bed together Daphne turned to Harry and looked at him. He was daydreaming and by the way his fingers were twitching, he was still thinking of fingering and swatting her. She smiled at his slight mischievous smirk and sensing her saze he looked at her and raised his eyes.  
She couldn’t have guessed that he who'd once worn glasses, actually had amazing peripheral vision. He fell on top of her once more, claiming her and her mouth.  
Later he was thrusting hard in and out of her, now soppy entrance, which he noted, mirrored her face. She was a puddle, held together by his thick tool only. He grinned. Holding his firm self, he pulled one of her legs up, as one his more 'exotic' positions came to mind and he'd decided, he just had to try it now. The ancient scriptures were certainly quite thorough in their sermons. But who would have thought his mighty ancestors would leave him a book on 'Bodily Pleasures'? Courtesy of the Black library, his family library (soon to be entirely his too, he thought distractedly) Daphne was receiving her night-long biweekly pounding- and make no mistake- he made sure to do this now at least two nights a week. A few hours later still, in the girls dormitories, we... lay our scene. In fair Daphne, Harry doth lye. Sheathed and smothered in her lust, Harry's own want, breaks, to new heights, where his spunk makes Daphne quite unclean. 'hmmm… so _luxuriously _flexible', he thought as he took a well-formed, meaty thighed, beautiful leg up and pushed the other one away using his knee, so that he could once again, commence. Some of his essence dribbled out of her sheath. His seduction mission, had been an outright success. He had absolutely ruined Daphne Greengrass’ cunt. And she had let him.__

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Romeo and Juliet there. Only more... smuttier. And I like to think my fics engage not only the loins but also everyones innate literary spirit. Which of course is bullshit, because, for all the shit, the plays, the moral lessons I read, I'm still writing this pornographic short story. I bask in the irony. And get off it.   
> "In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." is the real opening scene.


End file.
